1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate for a display device and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display technologies have been developed for a display device including an oxide semiconductor gate (“OSG”) as a driving gate electrode for an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”). The OLED is used as a light emitting element of the display device. The display device including OLED typically has a wide viewing angle, high response speed and low power consumption.
When the display device includes both the OLED and the OSG, a high current level between a source electrode and a drain electrode of a thin film transistor is typically used under a certain gate voltage, e.g., 10 Volts. Hereinafter, the current level under the certain gate voltage is referred to as saturation mobility.
However, conventional thin film transistors have low saturation mobility less than a desired level in a channel area. Accordingly, attempts have been made to form a passivation layer covering the thin film transistor under high hydrogen (hereinafter, “high-H2”) condition to increase saturation mobility of the thin film transistor.